Not Quite What I Had Expected
by Steele Stingray
Summary: Rated M for various things; especially sexual stuff. Dylan and Alek both go through huge changes, in the body and the heart, and the only ones they have to rely on is each other as friends, roommates, and lovers. Prepare for more chapters!
1. Unintentional Blood Trail

Note: I find it a travesty how there are so few M-Rated 'Leviathan' fanfics on here. Seeing as how the main characters, Alek and Deryn, are some of the few protagonists in modern YA Fiction that who are not contemptible, I feel like they should have some good fanfictions. Be patient with me folks; the story will get better later.

**Chapter 1: Unintentional Blood Trail**

Alek walked down the halls of the Leviathan in his pajamas and bare feet. Despite the beasts' current altitude, its' insides were warm and comfy, if not a little smelly. Alek yawned and attempted to flatten his red hair; he couldn't believe he was awake at such an unholy hour of the night. At least nightmares were not to blame; this time it was his roommate, Dylan Sharp.

The great British idiot had taken it into his pea-brain, at some point in the night, to take a late walk and not close the door. Even on a smooth-sailing beastie like the Leviathan, there was still motion and Alek had risen cursing, as the door banged loudly against its' metal frame. Alek was out for blood, now that he was fully alert.

It was so odd not to see the ship bursting with life. At night, everything was quiet and dark, save for the tiny patches of glowworms that gave everything surrounding them a greenish glow. It felt very peaceful.

About a half hour into his search for his missing roommate, Alek began to feel a twinge of guilt. Although he wasn't plagued by nightmares this particular evening, perhaps Dylan was, the poor fellow.

His anger now abated, Alek prepared to return to bed, hopefully to get a few more hours of precious sleep before the sunrise. He was bone-tired every day; his bed was his other best friend.

However, as he turned back toward the bunkers, he heard an unusual sound coming from the area of the bathrooms. It sounded as though someone was showering; why someone would shower at three-thirty a.m. was beyond Alek. Somehow he was sure it was Dylan. Thinking back on their time together, Alek was surprised to note that he had never once seen Dylan going in or out of the shower during the day. This was at odds with what Alek know of Dylan: Dylan, aside from battles or drills, was always the picture of hygiene, clean and well groomed and pretty.

There really were no other words to describe Dylan's pale, elegant face. The boy was pretty.

Alek sighed. Despite his exhaustion and frustration, he was truly worried about Dylan. If his friend was in pain…

Alek followed the sound of the running water to the showering area, and sure enough, it was lit with two lanterns filled with glowworms. Alek bent over slightly and saw a pair of petite cream-colored feet, which he knew to be Dylan's. But something was wrong…

Alek gasped as he saw blood, a great deal of it too, pooling in the water around Dylan's white feet. Not only that, but he could vaguely hear, over the rushing water and the pounding of his own heart, that Dylan was muffling his cries of pain. Alek freaked out.

Had something attacked him? Was he unable to move? What if he was dying from blood loss?

Alek's heart nearly stopped at the thought. Without thinking, he rammed his shoulder into the flimsy wood door that separated him from his best friend. Alek's new muscle was just powerful enough to wrench the old rusted bolt-lock off the door and he nearly slipped on the wet tile.

"DYLAN!"

Dylan screamed and tried to cover himself…or-as Alek noted, as his face drained of color-herself.

Dylan was crouched low to the ground, her long white legs covering her crotch; she was shaking and pale, and her hands were pressed hard over the tiny breasts that swelled awkwardly over her muscled stomach. Her wet blonde hair was streaming all down her face and she looked up pleadingly at Alek. Every other moment, her body gave a twitch and she winced with pain.

Alek felt himself getting soaked to the skin as he stood, his mouth agape.

All this time. His friend, his roommate, his closest ally had been this girl? It was a feeling akin to being kicked in the dick. He felt as though there was no oxygen in his body and at the same time he couldn't breathe.

"Alek! Don't look at me!" Dylan cried, curling further in on herself. She was so thin, he could see her spine through her skin. Weren't women supposed to be full and soft? The only woman he had ever known personally, his mother, was comfortable and curvy. Dylan looked malnourished in comparison. "Don't look at me…" She begged pitifully and Alek melted.

Shock and questioning would have to wait. Right now Dylan, though she was a girl, his friend nonetheless, was scared and in pain and Alek was nothing if not loyal. And chivalrous. Despite the fact that his silk pajama shirt was white and completely soaked from the shower, it was better protection than nothing at all.

Alek unbuttoned the shirt and, in the privacy of his own mind, he was pleased with the new muscle that rippled from his arms to the tops of his pants. Gently he laid the wet garment across Dylan's trembling, pale shoulders.

She looked up at him with her wide, piercing, blue eyes, and they were filled with both pain and thanks. "Alek…"

He crouched down to her level, trying to ignore the thick blood pooling at her feet and the fact that she was still mostly naked. He made a conscious effort to keep his eyes on her pretty face. "Dylan. Are you hurt? Why are you bleeding?"

She looked as though she was about to cry, but before she could respond, the both of them heard the door to the bathroom open. Dylan gasped in horror, any remaining color in her face draining. Heat rose in Alek's chest; so no one else knew Dylan's secret? He was determined to keep it that way.

Before he knew what he was doing, Alek was on his feet, with Dylan crushed in his arms. Anyone from the outside couldn't see her body from where she was hidden against his chest. Alek was in 'prince mode'; no longer was he the inexhaustible mechanic, he was Prince Aleksander of Austria-Hungary with a red-hot temper that matched his fiery hair.

"Who is it?" He asked, in German for good measure. He tried to make his voice sound like ice.

However he was surprised when the voice that answered him also spoke in German: Volger. "Your Highness? Of course. Who else would make all this noise so early in the morning?" Alek felt a stab of indignation. "Why on earth are you bathing so late?" Like he was one to talk; 'Why in blazes was everyone up so early?' Alek wondered to himself.

Alek was glad that Volger could only see the top of his red hair. Showering in silk pajama bottoms would have been difficult to explain. He was getting better at coming up with lies though. "I…had a nightmare. I couldn't sleep and a hot shower seemed like a good remedy."

Volger mulled the reply over for what seemed to be a needlessly long time. Alek felt like his legs were going to give way so he coped by holding Dylan closer to his chest. Their hearts were beating in tandem.

"Very well." Volger replied finally and both Alek and Dylan sighed softly in relief. "After your bath, I hope you are able to have a more peaceful rest." Alek's red-hot anger dimmed; Volger was just worried about him, the good man he was.

"Thank you Count." Alek replied. "You should also rest."

Alek heard the smile on Volger's lips. "You are not the only one who has nightmares Aleksander…"

When the two of them heard Count Volger leave, they were silent and still for a good three minutes, as if they were preparing for someone else to come traipsing back through the door at any second. Dylan gave way first, her knees buckling. Every whimper of pain she had taken care to stifle or suppress while Volger had been present was unleashed in a sharp cry of pain that rocked Alek to his core.

He already had his arms around her but now Alek was making conscious effort to hold all her weight. His face became as red as his hair.

His shirt was draped across her hips to preserve the most private part of her body from his eyes, but her chest was bare…and it was pressed against his arm. It seemed as though all of his nerves had collected on his forearm. She was so…soft.

The rest of her skin was silky smooth, save her hands, and underneath was hard, lean muscle. But her chest was the only exception. It was like velvet, soft and smooth at once but…squishy at the same time. It was probably the only bit of fat Dylan had on her body at all. It was the first time Alek had touched a woman's breast, naked or no, and he found it very hard to breathe in the steamy shower.

With a trembling hand, he slammed the water off and gripped the metal handle for dear life. First things first: Dylan was hurt. Puberty would have to wait.

He attempted and successfully fought the heat in his lower abdomen down to an acceptable smolder. Dylan was still moaning helplessly and clinging to his arm like a lifeline; he stroked her wet blonde hair in a manner he hoped was soothing. Shivers ran down his spine as he saw the blood flow from Dylan's mystery injury had only gotten worse without the water to wash it away.

"Dylan?" He asked in his softest voice possible.

"Alek," She gasped in a pained voice. The fact that he had discovered her secret seemed to be the furthest thing from her mind at the moment. "Oh Alek…it hurts!" The pain on her face was so acute that Alek felt fear take root in his heart. He felt utterly useless, not being able to take away her pain.

"Dylan, I'm here." He murmured, "I'm here. Hold on a bit longer. We'll get you dressed and back to the room." She nodded weakly.

Alek set her on the small wooden bench in the center of the bathroom, where she curled up into a tight little ball, shaking violently. Alek averted his eyes so he wouldn't accidentally see her chest or any other part of her body.

He was confused though. When he had first walked in the bathroom, he hadn't seen Dylan's clothes folded up on the bench or hung up on the hooks on the wall. Had she come to the bath naked?

However, Alek soon solved the mystery as he passed the trashcan. His stomach sank to his toes as he pulled out Dylan's discarded clothes. Each was stained with big wet circles of her blood.


	2. Wishful Thinking and Internal Bleeding

Note: My way of thinking here is that Deryn/Dylan never really listened to her mother and aunts about what being a girl entails, and that Alek was never around women much. So neither of them understands how a female body works. I hope it's glaringly obvious what's happening to Deryn.

**Chapter 2: Wishful Thinking and Internal Bleeding**

Alek's first goal was to get Dylan dressed and safely back in bed. He accomplished this in record time, racing back to their room, half dragging her, since she made it clear she didn't want to be carried. Alek was relieved to see that at least a little of her confidence and swagger was still intact. After getting her back to the room, and bolting the door behind him, another problem reared its' ugly, tempting head: Dylan was still dripping wet.

Alek contemplated this new problem. Dylan was half-sitting, half-lying on her cot in a miserable cramping heap; she didn't want to move any more than was necessary. Therefore the task fell on Alek's tired shoulders.

Trying to ignore the throbbing in his body, Alek used his spare towel, for Dylan's was covered in blood, to sponge the water off most of her body, save for her chest and legs. Her chest he was not going to touch again, but her legs presented a new difficulty: they were practically red with all the blood. After veritably tearing his room apart, Alek managed to find some respectably clean rags to sop up the blood and water; he'd have to think of a way to dispose of them later.

Bovril, having been roused when his 'mommy' was turning his room upside down, was sitting next to Dylan, staring at her somberly with his big, innocent eyes.

"Can you dress yourself?" Alek asked softly when he noticed that Dylan was looking at him. "I'm going to go wash out the shower. Then I'll be right back. You can use the rags if you need them."

She nodded and Alek ruffled her wet hair with a smile. "Thank you…"

The rest of the night, Alek got no sleep. First, he ran back to the bathroom to make sure all the blood was washed down the drain. Then, he used his leftover rags to wipe the spots of blood off the bench, floor, and hallway. By the time he returned to his room, the time was breaching five o' clock.

Dylan had managed to dress herself, and stop the blood somehow, but Alek was still worried. He spent the rest of his morning alternating cool compresses on her head, checking for more blood, cleaning his room, and trying not to disturb a worried Bovril, who had curled up in the crook of Dylan's arm. Alek worked until the morning breakfast call, trying to avert his eyes from the faint swell of Dylan's breasts under her pajama shirt.

He watched as Dylan's blue eyes opened and she sat up, not without pain. Alek was beside her as she tossed her legs over the side of the bed.

"Are you alright?" He asked tentatively as she stepped to the floor. She cradled her stomach.

"It feels like my body's on fire," she croaked. "I'm amazed I got any sleep."

"Are you still…bleeding?" Alek hadn't seen a single scratch anywhere on her, much less a gash that could cause that kind of blood flow.

Dylan turned pink. "Definitely."

Alek felt a little sick himself. "Did something attack you?"

Dylan looked like she was about to cry. "I…don't know. I went to shower and then my body started cramping up. When I looked down there was just…blood everywhere. I don't know what's happened." Alek wrapped one of his arms around her trembling shoulder; she felt so breakable. How had he not noticed before?

"We should…go to the infirmary." He said finally. Dylan looked panicked. "I'm serious! You're bleeding from the inside and that's more serious than a gash on the leg. Something's wrong…"

"I can't!" Dylan pleaded, "They'll find out about me for sure! They will! Because the blood is coming from…" She fell silent, but Alek was pretty sure he could fill in the blanks. As if the situation wasn't awkward enough…

"What if you're dying?" Alek asked horrified as he tried not to think about how Dylan had stopped the blood flow. "I won't stand by and watch you die."

She shook her head. "I don't feel like I'm dying Alek, it just throbbing. I don't know…can we wait for a few days? I don't want to leave the Leviathan." Alek understood her point of view; the Leviathan was like a home to him as well. Plus, if Dylan was found out she could face serious charges…if not execution. "Give me a few days."

"A few days." Bovril whispered in a perfect imitation of Dylan's voice. Alek could not handle the two pairs of saucer-like innocent eyes that begged him for more time.

"A few more days." He consented. "But if the blood hasn't stopped…I'm going to get you help."

For the next three days, Alek let Dylan take all the shifts with Dr. Barlow. Although Barlow's tasks were monotonous, they required less physical exertion than working topside. This, however, put most of Dylan's work on his back. Added to his mechanic work, Alek barely had time to think.

Every night Alek collapsed into bed covered in sweat and oil, often asleep before he hit the pillow. This extreme exhaustion was why he didn't find out about Dylan until she made an effort to see him one afternoon. He was alone, working on removing a stubborn bolt in the engine block when he looked up to see her sky blue eyes.

"The bleeding has almost stopped." She said in relief, by way of greeting. "I don't know how and I don't know why, but it has."

Alek gave a sigh of relief; not only did his best friend seem to be on the mend, but soon she could take back the work that had been given to him. Honestly, he didn't know how she did it. By her workload, Alek often had to be in two places at once. At least her secret was still safe with him only.

"Does Dr. Barlow have any idea?" He asked. Dr. Barlow was sharp as a tack and these things didn't often escape her attention.

Dylan shook her head. "No. Whenever I had cramps, I told her I had a stomachache. She gave me this funny plant for it. It was extinct but Darwin managed to re-cultivate it and they grow it in Greece and Italy. It looks and tastes like a carrot. I feel better though."

Alek instinctively put his hand on her stomach and smiled. "That's great."

Dylan's ears went pink and Alek sheepishly took his hand back. They both stared awkwardly at anything besides each other.

"I'm going to go." Dylan finally said, scratching the hair by her temple. "I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah." Alek agreed, and then a thought hit him. "Wait! These past few days we haven't had…much time to discuss…" He didn't say it aloud, but she understood. "Will you tell me why?"

She nodded quickly before running off.

The rest of the day flew by for Alek and, after dinner, he raced back to his room and perched himself on the side of his bed, waiting for her.

Bovril climbed up his shoulder and rubbed his fuzzy head on Alek's cheek. Instinctively Alek stroked his pets' small back, the chinchilla-like fur tickling the palms of his hands. "Hey Bovril. This conversation, try not to repeat any random sentences you hear. We want to keep Dylan around, right?"

"Keep Dylan around." The creature murmured thoughtfully clinging to Alek's collar.

When Dylan finally arrived, none of the three spoke for a while. But she finally bolted the door and sat next to Alek on his bed. His heart raced a little bit; from being so close he see the freckles on her pert nose and her long pale eyelashes. She didn't look boyish at all.

She twiddled her thumbs in her lap. "Where should I begin?"

"Wherever you like. The beginning."

She needed no further invitation, launching into her story at the VERY beginning: when she was just a wee thing, riding alongside her Father and dreaming of flying. From there she went into the death of her father, the prison of living with her mother and aunts who tried to make her into something she was not, and how this whole crazy notion to become a boy had gotten into her pretty head.

"My name's actually Deryn. Deryn Sharp."

Alek said it once and it felt odd on his tongue. "I much prefer Dylan. If you don't mind I'll keep calling you Dylan."

She beamed. "As do I, and please."

"I can't believe I ever thought you to be a lad…"

"At first it was easy to pass as a boy. I'm tall and strong and it was easy to hide them." She put one hand over her chest with a frown. "But recently it's gotten harder to hide."

Then she explained in proud detail how she'd flown the Huxley, made it into the services of the Leviathan, found Alek and his sorry group in the mountains, and then all their recent exploits up until the present, including some close calls Alek hadn't been aware of.

"I wanted to tell you." She said regretfully. "You were so honest with me…it seemed deplorable that I didn't trust you in turn but…I couldn't find the right moment."

Alek put his hand over hers. "It's a heavy burden. Such a large secret. I understand."

She smiled tenderly enough to make his heart do a back flip.

"Does anyone else know besides me?" Alek asked after he had regained a normal heart rate.

Dylan looked worried. "Volger…figured it out." Alek felt a tiny flicker of dislike in his chest. "When we were fencing. My body gave me away I guess."

Alek's voice was steely. "Well this explains some things. That's why he blackmailed you. That's why you sound so scared when you talk to him…"

"Do I?"

Alek nodded angrily. He'd have to subtly make his disapproval clear to the Count. No one was going to mess with her if he could help it. Alek was amazed at the protective streak that arisen in him recently.

"What have you done with the rags?" He asked, not quite sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Dylan bit her bottom lip. "I've cleaned them as best I can. But blood is hard to get out. They're hidden under my mattress in case the wound reopens."

Alek clasped her hands in his. "I'm so glad you're alright. That you're not hurt. I was so scared when I thought you'd been attacked by something."

Dylan grinned and her cheeks got pink. "I guess this explains why I shower so late."

Alek smiled back. "Speaking of which, wake me when you go off to shower." She looked at him questioningly; for a split second he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. "That way I can keep watch and make sure no one tries to come in."

Her eyes widened in amazement before she smiled beatifically. "Oh Alek. You're the best friend anyone could hope for."

He flushed a bit. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Safe with me." Bovril repeated smugly in Alek's voice, and Alek got even redder as he heard how gentle and loving his voice sounded. Things were about to get very complicated indeed.


	3. Secrets Behind Closed Doors

Note: The plant mentioned so much is an extinct plant called silphium that, supposedly, the Greeks used for birth control. Sorry, I'm not really knowledgeable when it comes to feminine stuff and I apologize for any mistakes but thank you for the reviews everyone! Don't you love double entendres?

**Chapter 3: Secrets Behind Closed Doors**

Dylan and Alek's life fell into comfortable rhythm after he found out her true gender. For the next week and a half, the two of them stayed up late at night telling stories from their childhood and explaining their plans for the future. She was his dearest friend.

And the greatest source of his torment. He liked to watch her at night, after she finished her shower, and see her nod off to sleep as he attempted to continue conversing with her. Her big blue eyes, his favorite of her features, would flutter like butterfly wings until they finally closed. Her mouth was half agape in slumber and her blonde hair fanned across her pillow like corn silk.

The worst part was, now that she trusted Alek with her gender, she felt no need to bind her chest at night. The curve of her breast was clear through the baggy shirt she wore to bed.

He spent many nights memorizing the slope of her cheekbones, the softness of her lips, the porcelain sheen of her skin. His dreams were even worse. He dreamt of drowning in her cornflower blue eyes, of running his hands down her creamy legs or in her soft hair, and of the night he caught her and, for a moment, had felt the velvety soft skin on her chest.

Alek woke from these dreams gasping, covered in sweat, with a burning in his abdomen. Any glance toward Dylan set the fire burning.

Even working on the topside of the Leviathan, they sometimes met eyes. Alek would get distracted for a split second and he'd let his green eyes wander over to where she'd be pulling in Huxleys or climbing up the ratlines or practicing signal drills. She cut a striking figure, even in the garish green jumpsuit she wore; she was tall and strong and confident, but at the same time beautiful and delicate looking. Alek could have watched her all day.

Sometimes, she'd feel his electric green gaze on her back and would turn her head over her shoulder. They'd meet eyes and she'd smile with genuine happiness before going back to the task at hand.

But aside from the fact that he was tormented by her appearance, there was another factor that Alek had not expected from himself: he was easily jealous.

Being on a ship full of men, Alek noticed his symptoms quickly. The first time was when she smiled happily at Bauer after he taught her more German swearwords. Alek just managed to catch her grin at another man and his head hurt he was so jealous.

He was getting better at not being so easy to upset, especially when Dylan would interact with the much older men; the only one that REALLY bothered him anymore was the idiot, Newkirk. Alek had never minded the good-natured boy before but Newkirk and Dylan were good friends and that bothered Alek to no extent now. Whenever Newkirk was working close to Dylan, Alek ignored his work and watched them like a hawk.

Dylan was nothing, if not oblivious to Alek's suffering.

She treated him just the same as before, as her best friend and true confidant; some days he felt as though he was about to burst.

However, all these things combined could not compare to the night the Leviathan was caught in the storm. Thank god it wasn't a thunderstorm, but the wind was still strong enough to hear through the beasties' blubbery sides and the rain sounded like constant tapping on the walls.

Alek and Dylan woke up almost at the same time, Dylan sitting up like something had shocked her.

"Nightmare?" Alek asked groggily. Dylan nodded, clutching the neck of her shirt and Bovril looked up at her dejectedly; he had been sleeping with her almost every night now.

"You too?" She asked.

Alek yawned. "Yes. It was something about being chased by killer spider monkeys…" His nightmares never had much clarity, usually just black shapes and menacing sounds. "What about you?"

"Fire." She sighed, lying back down. "Fire everywhere." She put her arm over her face. "I don't think I can get back to sleep…"

"You and Bov can come sleep with me," Alek said as he was falling back asleep. He meant it in jest; there was no way he could sleep with her next to him. Bov yes, Dylan no. But as he was on the very edge of falling back to sleep, Alek heard Bovril scamper across the floor and hop onto his bed. He knew the Loris was watching Dylan intently with his wide, sweet eyes and Alek scarcely dared to breathe.

Dylan sighed like she was giving up part of her soul and Alek heard her bare feet hit the floor.

'No, no.' He thought, screwing his eyes shut; he was awake now. 'No no no. I will NOT allow this. I cannot. I've lost too much sleep as it is.' But some little voice in his mind, smiled wickedly. 'At least it will keep the nightmares away.' Alek wanted to scream. 'The hell it will! I won't be able to SLEEP!'

His bed creaked with the weight of two people and Alek went rigid. He could feel the heat from her body as they lay back to back.

"I…used to do this with my brother." She murmured softly.

Alek did not even attempt to respond. His mouth was clenched shut as were his fists and his legs and his eyes. He feared that if he opened any of them something was going to pour from him like steam from a teakettle. Noise and all.

Bovril made contented humming noises from where he was curled up between the two of them. Alek was counting heartbeats, whether they were his, Dylan's or Bovril's he didn't know.

"It's a shame…you didn't have siblings…so…nice…" She was falling asleep as she spoke. She was so adorable, Alek almost turned to look at her. Almost.

"Alek…you have…beautiful…hair…"

He felt her breath even out and only then did he dare to unclench his jaw. "You too." He gasped. His crotch felt like it was in flames, like there was an itch he couldn't scratch. He tried to keep his hands as far away from his legs as possible.

"Bov," He whispered and a tiny fluffy head popped above the covers. "I'm losing control."

Bovril blinked. "Your secret is safe with me." Alek slammed his head into his pillow; he hated having his own words used against him.

…..

Dylan walked down the hall after dinnertime with Bovril perched precariously on the top of her head. She felt awful after the previous night's events. She hadn't wanted to admit to Alek that she was scared out of her wits and that when he offered to let her sleep with him, joke or no, she was so grateful. She had fallen immediately into a peaceful sleep from the combined warmth of Alek and Bovril.

However, she woke the next morning to find herself pressed against Alek's warm back and he was like stone. While he worked on the machines today, he had hardly glanced her way and there were big dark circles under his jungle green eyes. Dylan felt that she was completely to blame.

She was doing so well, holding back her emotions toward Alek, especially after he had been so kind to her. There had been times when she almost blurted out how much she had loved him…

It was just that every time she'd had a nightmare at home she would wander to her brother's room and curl up in the protection of his arms. Alek had been, for all-intensive purposes, a brother stand-in…at least, that's what she was trying to convince herself.

Just a glance from those vivid green eyes could make her mind go blank and her legs turn to jelly; she longed to run her hands through his semi-curly red hair, down his freckled cheeks and body until she was holding his large hand. She even liked his scent: sweat, soap, and orange, with a faint hint of engine grease.

She felt guilty and had tried to silently apologize over dinner. She took his hand under the table and squeezed it reassuringly. Alek's face went white and he practically bolted from the table. He hadn't come back to dinner either.

Dylan's head hurt; so he was angry with her for keeping him up.

And so Dylan was on her way back to her room to apologize, Bovril along for the ride. Dylan was glad for the little Loris. He gave her hope and confidence. But there was still that nagging…if Alek hated her, life on the Leviathan would be unbearable.

She and Bov were in the hallway outside her room, when she heard her name being called. She stopped.

"You hear that Bov?" She asked. Then it came again. It was definitely someone gasping her name and it was coming from the direction of her room. She ran the final stretch of the hallway, Bovril holding on for dear life, and slammed against her door.

The one calling her name was definitely Alek and the door was locked.

"Alek?" She cried, banging one fist on the door. "Alek! What's wrong? Open the door! Let me in!"

"Dylan…" His voice sounded tortured but at the same time, there was an inflection of bliss when he said her name. "Dylan."

Was he sick? Dylan dithered and continued to beat her hand against the locked door. "Alek! ALEK! Let me in! Let me in you great idiot!"

"I'm coming!" He shouted in return, but Dylan did not hear him moving towards the door.

"Liar!" She retorted. "Alek! Alek!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Dylan waited patiently with her hand flat against the door until Alek finally unlocked the metal door and slid it open. She saw the green fire in his eyes first and any frustration she felt toward him dissipated.

She touched his cheek and it felt a little hot. He leaned his head into her hand in a touching gesture and one of his red curls touched her fingertips.

"Are you okay?" She asked, worried. "You're not sick? You're ok?"

"I'm great." He reassured her. "I'm great. I was…"

"So you're not mad at me?"

His eyes smoldered green and he smiled. She saw a hint of reddish stubble on his chin. "Of course I'm not mad. Why would I be mad at you?"

Dylan was flabbergasted and felt herself blush. "But I kept you up. You didn't get any sleep last night." Alek brushed the hair away from her face and her forehead tingled at his touch.

"I couldn't be mad." He said. "You were scared. And…what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you?" Dylan laughed with relief; it felt as though a weight had been lifted from her chest. Alek laughed as well. "You look silly with Bov on your head."

End note: So…I know these situations are really improbable but…it's fiction and…honestly, it's more fun that way.


	4. A Redheads Temper and Greeneyed Monster

Note: This is too much fun. I may have to do another one after this one is finished. Oh, in response to a great review as to why Alek keeps calling Deryn 'Dylan', it's for two reasons: 1. I'm not fond of the name Deryn and 2. If Alek called her Deryn in private and Dylan in public, it would be easier for him to mix up the names and he's used to calling her 'Dylan' anyway. It's about to get hot and heavy, folks.

**Chapter 4: A Redhead's Temper and the Green-Eyed Monster**

That night Dylan shook Alek awake again. He jumped and nearly fell out of bed but recovered quickly, silently cursing in German.

"Good God, Dylan." He gasped, scratching his wild hair. "You shouldn't wake me from a dead sleep! What's happened?"

"I-I can't sleep." She whispered. "I keep dreaming of…awful things." He stroked her high cheeks and she leaned into his hand. Even in the darkness he could see the expectation in Bovril's eyes.

"Would you like to…sleep here again?" He asked groggily opening his muscular arms to the girl and the Loris. Mostly to the girl.

"Sleep here." Bovril replied before Dylan could.

She wasted no time in following the wishes of the little creature, slinging her white legs into Alek's bed, followed by her slender torso. Somehow the delicate breadth of Dylan's shoulders ended up in the circle of Alek's arms and her back was against his chest. It was a far cry from the evening before when Alek was rigidly determined not to touch her in any way.

Now he held her to him as her breathing became slow and regular. Alek pressed his nose into her damp, silky blonde hair and inhaled her sweet scent. He dreamed about her all day and every night, holding her like this, drowning in her eyes and smell.

Alek waited until Dylan and Bovril were fast asleep against him. Then his right hand began to trace up and down Dylan's slender white torso, even though he knew it was probably wrong. Through the shirt she wore he could feel the tough muscles in her stomach, the hard groove of her hipbones, the gentle waves of her ribcage…

Alek's eyes rolled back in his head a little. He was drunk on her.

He pressed his hand flat and slowly, slowly ran it over the perfect, soft peaches that were her breasts. Dylan stretched a little in her sleep, her brow furrowing, and Alek stopped moving until Dylan also stopped.

Somehow the experience was less satisfying when the offensive layer of clothes covered her breasts. He wanted to touch her bare skin without any obstacle in his path. His fingers brushed the collar of her shirt.

Alek's sensible mind warned him to go no further, but it was outnumbered by his body and heart, which wanted to caress the velvet skin of her chest and feel her heart beat beneath his fingertips. Gently as he was able, Alek slid his hand down the neck of the shirt, past her sternum, and rested it in the valley between her two breasts.

A shiver went down his spine. He was going too far, just like in his fantasies.

He had been just content to watch her, to drink her in, to bask in her presence; now he wanted to hold her and feel her, and soon he'd want to own her. Alek would want to be on her, in her, to make her his beyond the shadow of a doubt.

His fingers skimmed the skin under and just below her left breast before her removed his hand and returned it to its' proper place: stroking her hair.

Just as he was nodding off, Dylan mumbled something that sounded like his name before rolling over. In this, her mouth was at the very base of his throat and the front of her body was pressed up against him. Alek smiled and drifted off to sleep with her head cradled in his hand.

…

Alek started working topside to be closer to Dylan and to keep her away from Newkirk. Something about his friendly freckled-face and easy-going nature drew Dylan to him like a moth to a flame. Alek couldn't help but dislike Newkirk.

However, he didn't alert Dylan to his envy until his envy bubbled over. It was two days after Alek had held Dylan in her sleep; now Dylan didn't even bother to ask if she could sleep with him, when Alek held out his arms she and Bovril practically leapt into his cot. He was getting used to waking up and seeing her sleeping face first thing.

Regardless, on this particular day the Leviathan was floating lazily in the air just over India and Alek was set to work on the machines. The heat of the south was really wreaking havoc on the already overheated pistons and Alek was sweating and covered with oil. He had abandoned the top half of his jumpsuit altogether and his tan chest was bare and slick with sweat; although he didn't feel it, he was strikingly handsome.

He felt empty without having Dylan beside him, but she was working the ratlines and ropes today with the other sailors of the Leviathan…including Newkirk.

It would have bothered Alek, had he not been so preoccupied with his machines.

Around two-thirty Alek heard a commotion topside, which was astonishing, because the machines made a LOT of noise. He felt it warranted looking into and made his way to the top of the Leviathan.

As he suspected, there was a crowd of sweaty people gathered on the starboard side and a lot of shouting going on. There was a twinge of panic in Alek as he could not find Dylan's blonde head amongst the throng.

"What's happened?" Alek asked Bauer who had been on guard detail.

"One of the men's lines snapped as he was rigging up his safety line." Bauer explained. Alek winced; that was a straight up freefall. "Fortunately Herr Sharp let go of the ratlines and saved the poor fellow." Alek felt his entire body go cold.

"A-And…they both survived?" He didn't know what he would do if the answer was 'no'.

"Thank god, yes." Bauer replied and Alek felt like collapsing. "But Herr Sharp, the wee thing he is, almost pulled his arms out catching young Newkirk."

Newkirk. Alek had never been so jealous in his life and his body went from too cold to too hot almost instantly. If Dylan had been hurt… "Where is he?" He almost called Dylan a 'she' in his anger.

Bauer could tell that Alek was upset. "The men are congratulating him somewhere in this mob. I think he's also trying to avoid the ship's doctor."

Alek needed no further direction, plowing into the crowd fearlessly looking for Dylan. It took him a few moments to find her in the mass of people, but he finally found her, tired and sweating, but looking pleased with herself. Newkirk clapped her on the shoulder and was constantly gazing at her in adoration.

His adoration was simply out of gratitude and was not romantic in any way, but Alek's envy allowed for no rational thought. Newkirk was a threat, plain and simple.

He clenched his fist and went back to his machines.

…

Alek fumed for the rest of the evening, skipping dinner and sitting in his room with Bovril instead. He knew his anger wasn't necessary, but Dylan made him feel so strange. He was glad Newkirk hadn't died, but he also hated the boy for being so close to Dylan. He was so happy that Dylan was brave and was willing to rescue her comrades, but he was also pissed that she would put herself in harm's way. His thoughts were snarled and confusing.

Dylan, upon her return, also sensed that Alek was upset, so she avoided making conversation until she was ready to shower.

"Alek. Shower?" She said, the tops of her ears pink. She refused to meet his gaze and Alek felt even worse than before. He was being a cad, and he knew it.

Alek sat on the bench as Dylan started her shower, as was his tradition, removing his shirt when the bathroom got too hot and steamy. The silence was as oppressive as the heat.

"Why are you upset with me?" Dylan asked finally.

"I was so worried." Alek said, looking at his hands. "Why? Why did you save him? You could have hurt yourself! Torn your arms off! Fallen to your death!" He was being unreasonable and he knew it, but he wasn't able to stop. He slammed his fist against the bench. "Do you have any idea…how scared I was?"

"I refuse to let someone die when I can save them!" Dylan argued back, sounding frustrated. "I'm sorry for scaring you, but…I don't regret what I did!"

Alek went over and rested his head on the door to the shower in a sign of defeat. "You are too good…" He whispered. "So brave, so kind…Did you get hurt?"

"My arms are just a little sore." She admitted. "I think they almost got pulled off. Newkirk weighs a lot."

Alek didn't like even hearing his name come from her mouth. With a push, he swung the door to the shower wide open and Dylan gave a quick shriek. Thank god, no one had seen fit to replace the broken lock. Alek avoided looking at her body, but stared deep into those fathomless blue eyes of hers.

"Don't…don't hurt yourself, don't die. You can't…because I love you." Dylan gasped, almost dropping her hands from where they covered her breasts. Alek gasped in the humid air, feeling as though he couldn't get enough oxygen. "I'll go insane. I love you…so much…"

Dylan's mouth hung open as Alek stood motionless in front of her and she slowly stood up. "You…love me?"

By way of answer, Alek was in motion, closing the distance between them in two small steps. Dylan backed up against the wet tile, accidentally trapping herself in the corner. Alek wound his hands around her, one weaving into her wet blonde hair, the other resting lightly on her tight rear. She gasped at the touch and Alek took advantage of the moment by kissing her, tongue and all.

Dylan would have screamed, but Alek's tongue was intent on curling around hers. She felt like fainting because she couldn't breathe in the steam of the shower, but Alek's hand on her rear kept her from collapsing to the floor. She pushed against his chest, but they were both slippery as fish from the water and her hands found no purchase. She gave up and tried to block out the fact that Alek was an awesome kisser.

When he finally thought to get some air, Dylan sucked in a lungful, preparing to scream in pleasure. But the hand that had been on the back of her head moved to cover her mouth and he effectively silenced her.

"You'll wake everyone up if you cry out." He whispered into the place where her jaw met her earlobe. "You don't want that…I don't want that… Bitte…" His German was like honey and she felt his tongue flick to her earlobe and then down her jaw-line.

Dylan cried out into his hand, out of fear or pleasure or anger, she didn't know. All she knew was that her body was on fire.

Alek was on fire too. He wanted to taste her to feel her, but the more he touched her and kissed her and licked her, the fire blazed higher, wanting more. From her delicate jaw, he kissed and licked and nuzzled his way down her elegant neck to her thin collarbone. When he got to her breasts he removed his hand from her mouth so that he could feel them properly.

"St….ooop….." She moaned pulling at his wet crimson hair. "Alek…no…"

He stopped instantly and looked up at her and his green eyes were practically spitting fire. "Do you love me Dylan? I dream about you…I love you. I need you." He kissed the tips of each of her nipples and she shuddered. "Do you love me?"

Dylan felt like she was melting with passion. "I…love you. I love you…"

Alek grinned bright enough to stun her. The fire inside of him was reflected in his flickering green eyes. "Ich liebe dich…Dylan…Ich liebe dich." She smiled back.

End note: One more chapter!


	5. Silly, Sweet, Awkward Teenagers

Note: LAST CHAPTER! Yay! I changed the previous chapter, to not make it so intense. Thanks so much for reading and sending reviews, positive or negative, I was pleased regardless. This has been so much fun…I think I may do another in the future. Keep an eye out.

**Chapter 5: Silly, Sweet, Awkward Teenagers**

When Alek finally processed that Dylan loved him as much as he loved her, Alek pressed his forehead on her sternum and stood there, with his eyes closed, listening to her heartbeat. It was a miracle that the two of them had even met, and now he loved her and she loved him. Alek wanted to break into ecstatic laughter.

Dylan smiled and ran her hands through his semi-wet red hair, as she had imagined doing for so long.

When Alek raised his eyes, the fire in them was no longer out of control, but burning softly with adoration many reserved for deities. He looked like he was about to say something, but Dylan cut him off with a grin.

"I'm glad we established the fact that we love each other," She began confidently. "And I want nothing more than to be with you but…will you please get out so I can finish my shower?" Alek looked shocked, but he laughed when he recovered.

"Okay, okay." He replied, backing out of the shower. "I'll let you finish."

"Such a gentleman." She retorted sarcastically.

Alek waited patiently, the least he could do after jumping her like that. Even now his ears burned red as he remembered the embarrassing things he said to her. However, the fire in his stomach that he had worked so hard to fight down was still there; he knew the second he saw Dylan, those flames would go wild again. He had seen her naked…again.

When Dylan finished bathing she laughed as she came out of the stall.

Alek had his head in his hands, but she could see that his face was almost the exact same tomato-color as his hair. She fought the urge to tease him.

When he looked up, his reaction was enough of a reward. She didn't think he could get any redder. "My God! Dylan! Where are your clothes?"

She put her hands on her hips. "Funny you should mention that when they're folded up next to you, along with my towel. Usually you hand them to me when I ask, but I've already asked you five times and you didn't respond at all." The way she saw it, he had already seen her naked twice, a third time wouldn't kill him, and…his flustered face was simply adorable.

Alek averted his eyes, funny since he hadn't been able to tear them away from her earlier, and tossed her the towel. Dylan tilted her head when Alek wouldn't look at her, even when she was covered.

"How long have you been in love with me?" He asked when she sat on the bench next to him.

Dylan tilted back so she was resting on her tailbone. "Oh, I don't know. It was shortly after when we escaped from the mountains…or maybe it was when you saved us with the Clanker engines…I don't know, I guess it just happened."

"Why do you like me anyway?"

"You're certainly annoying tonight." Dylan laughed and Alek smiled as well. "Hmmm… I like the way your hair never stays flat or how you always smell like engine grease. I like how you kick the covers off when you sleep, I like…your arms when you're working on those blasted machines, and your eyes. I love your eyes." Alek blushed and she ruffled his hair. "Plus you're cute when you blush."

"I can't believe…you'd fall for a silly spoiled prince, like me."

"Fair enough. But still, I look like a boy and I swear like a sailor," Dylan tried very hard to get him to meet her eyes. "I have no shape to me and I make a lousy girl."

"On the contrary, I find you very pretty. You're brave, intelligent, and gallant and you risked your life to save…Newkirk. Your skin is quite beautiful and I love your eyes as well." Alek finished and Dylan's heart was pounding in her ears. Nobody had ever told her she was pretty before.

"If you love my eyes so much," She whispered, "why won't you look at me? Aleksander, why?"

When she used his full name, Alek melted. His name sounded so sweet in her soft voice. "It's because…if I see you again…I'll want to touch you and…I don't want to do anything to you that…you don't want."

Dylan put her hands on either side of his face and turned his head so he was looking at her. His eyes were so green it hurt to look at him for too long. "But…what if I want it?"

Alek looked at her like he no longer understood English. "What…did you say?"

Dylan smiled at their role reversal. Now she took advantage of Alek's open mouth and pressed hers to it, albeit a lot gentler than he had been. Dylan had no idea how to kiss; the only kiss she'd ever had was the one Alek had given her a few minutes ago and that, in her mind, was not a proper kiss.

Alek, in panic, tried to pull away, but Dylan's stubborn hands pushed his head closer to hers and she was not as weak as her slender frame indicated. Giving up, Alek grabbed her cheeks and the two of them pulled each other as close as they could.

They broke away at the same time, Dylan pink, Alek red. Dylan kept her hands in Alek's beautiful hair but Alek let his hands trail down until they were wound around her thin waist. Only a towel and a pair of pajama pants kept them both from being completely naked. It was burning hot everywhere in the bathroom.

Alek ran his lips up and down her tiny, pink ears. "If you let me continue…I can't guarantee that I'll be able to stop…"

She shifted so that she was looking right at him. She looked deadly beautiful. "Funny…I was about to say the same thing to you." She cocked her head so that her wet hair fell into her eyes. "If you don't watch out, I'll attack you Alek. It's a good thing your shirt is off. I would have torn it off by this point."

"Does that mean-?"

She raised one eyebrow and grinned.

He needed no further invitation, reclaiming her lips with a smile of his own. He focused mostly on her skin, as usual, his hands running lightly up and down her arms, up her neck to where it met her hairline, and gently scratched her scalp. He felt goosebumps rise almost instantly from every place he touched. He shivered as she returned the favor, tracing the lines of his muscles in his arms, back, and chest.

"Wait!" He gasped, pulling away for a split second. Dylan looked like she was about to ignore his request and jump him, so he talked quickly. "When I use my mouth on you…you have to cover your mouth…so you won't be heard…"

Dylan smiled maniacally. "Is that a promise?"

Alek rolled his eyes; she was wicked. "One more thing." He took her nightclothes and put them in a pile at the very end of the bench.

"What's that for?" Dylan asked, as Alek scooted closer to her again.

Alek looked at her in all seriousness. "It's so you won't hurt your head on the wood."

This sweet gesture practically made Dylan melt, and she threw herself at Alek. He kissed her shoulder and eased himself down so that he was lying on top of her. Trying to muffle any sounds, Alek was constantly kissing her on the mouth, his lips soon swollen from so many. When that was the case he whispered to her in German only a breath above her mouth.

"Liebst du mich?"

"Yes, I love you." She murmured in reply, shifting up to kiss his freckled cheeks.

Dylan flinched a little when Alek's hand found the edge of her towel and he slid it down the edge like he was opening an envelope.

"Wait!" Dylan hissed, feeling the heat rising in her face. "Wait…Alek…"

He stopped instantly and cleared the hair from her face. "What's wrong?"

"Are you scared?"

Alek kissed her forehead and showed her his hands. They trembled like there was an earthquake. "A little bit…I'm not sure what I'm doing. And I don't know if I'll be any good at this."

Dylan nodded; at least she was not alone in her insecurity. "Ok…I'm okay Alek."

He took off her towel like he was opening a fragile package, and he sucked in air as her white body lay out before him. He drank it in with his eyes; the first time he'd seen her naked body, he had been too panicked to really care; the second time, a few moments ago, he had mostly been focused on discovering her feelings for him. Now he was free to just…stare.

Dylan blushed. "Are you just going to look?"

"Be patient." He begged, his green eyes wandering softly over her soft, pale skin. He was amazed at how her body could be so lean but also curvy at the same time. He adored how her concaving stomach rose into fine, bony hips and long, slender legs. If there was any hair on her, it was nearly invisible or very pale blonde. "You're so…gorgeous."

Dylan jerked a little bit, her hands clasping over her mouth as Alek pressed his face into her stomach and planted a kiss on her belly button. He looked up at her with a silly grin, resting his chin on her ribs.

Dylan stifled her laughter. "I will not be the only one naked and embarrassed. Take your pants off." Alek looked surprised. "Or I will."

Alek climbed off her easily and pulled his pants off in record time. However, he seemed reluctant to turn back around; Dylan pulled his hips so he faced her and pushed her hands over her mouth, to suppress another burst of laughter.

"Excited, aren't we?"

"Aren't you?" He fired back and she pulled him back on top of her.

Now that they were both pressed up against one another, they were both taking the proceedings seriously. Alek's hands found her perfect little breasts and found, to his delight, that not only were they plush and soft, but they fit in his hands as if they were made for it. Meanwhile, Dylan kept up just fine, running her lips and tongue all over his neck and arms. Not to be outdone, Alek ran his tongue and teeth over her pale nipples and felt them get hard even in his warm mouth. He was amazed that she didn't even utter a sound.

However, he found out why when he pulled away for a split second. Dylan laid with a gasp on the rudimentary pillow, pink in the face, but looking very pleased with herself.

"What…have you…done?" Alek gasped, looking at his chest and neck, which were covered in hickeys. "How will I cover this?"

Dylan smiled, "That's your problem."

The two of them laid back down on the bench and Alek started to move his hips a little bit. Dylan jumped when this happened and Alek stopped.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Don't stop."

The steam in the bathroom from Dylan's shower had long since receded but it seemed to the two of them that things were only getting hotter and hotter. Dylan had given up on irking Alek and was just pressing her face into his stringy red hair. Both of their hands shook with passion and the slightest bit of fear from stepping into the unknown.

Alek moved his hips into Dylan's just right and she yelped. Alek froze and looked at her. "Are you okay? What happened? Did I do something wrong?" He felt comfortable, more so than ever before.

"I don't know." She whispered. "It's odd…keep going…please…"

Alek nodded and pushed down. He and Dylan gasped simultaneously. He was inside her…it was unbelievable. Dylan dug her nails into his back and looked at him, wide-eyed. Neither of them dared to move.

"Does it hurt?" He asked breathing heavily.

"I don't…know…" She whispered, holding onto his hair for dear life. "Don't move…please…"

Alek stayed rigid as stone, trying his best not to even breathe.

"Alek," Dylan said. "Why didn't we go back to the room and…do this?"

Alek smiled and stroked her cheek. "I would have loved to. But can you imagine having Bov watch us with those big eyes of his."

Dylan laughed aloud pressing her face into Alek's neck and something about those two actions caused something to break loose in the both of them. Something about the way her hips moved up into his made them both make the strangest noises.

"Should we?" Alek asked, looking down into her big blue eyes.

"Do it again." Dylan said and Alek moved his hips. Dylan opened her mouth but did not cry out as Alek braced his feet on the wood and pushed into her hips with all his might. She pushed up in return and Alek gasped at her audacity. She was excellent at this without even realizing it.

When he did it again, Dylan bit his shoulder and arched so that her back didn't even touch the bench. The two of them could not be any closer if they tried.

Alek wrapped one arm around her hips and the other cradled the back of her head as he gave control over to his body, letting it do whatever felt right. And it felt so right. Alek could only speak for himself, but it was singly the most pleasurable experience of his life. How he and Dylan were both staying silent was beyond his comprehension.

"Alek!" Dylan hissed and he felt the exact same way: that the climax to the act was fast approaching. Dylan pushed her torso as far back as she could, her entire frame shaking with exertion and Alek came a moment after her, kissing her on the lips so he wouldn't cry out.

The two of them lay tangled on their wooden bench, Alek alternating between gasping and kissing the spot over Dylan's pounding heart, Dylan running her hands over his sweaty forehead and hair.

"I am so glad I met you." He whispered. "I can barely…believe it."

"Believe it." She sighed. "I will definitely want to do this again. But for now…" She pushed him up so he was sitting on top of her. She glared at him, teasing. "You have to take responsibility." She gestured to her flushed body, something Alek was more than willing to get a second look at; somehow it was prettier when tinged pink. "I just took a shower and you made me get all sweaty again."

Alek grinned, and pressed his forehead to hers. "Something easily remedied. Just shower again. I'll help you."

She stared into his lovely green eyes. "I was hoping you'd say that."


End file.
